This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Associate Director for Research Services oversees activities in the Primate Center's four research service units. As always, the organization and presence of different units continues to be dynamic, and responsive to the needs of the investigators and cutting edge science. In this reporting period, the units consisted of Assay, Genetics, Immunology &Virology, and Centralized Protocol Implementation (CPI). Please refer to these unit's management subprojects for more information. Note: AIDS related.